halocreed
by lolperson2
Summary: karla middleton is just a average person thats in the assassins order ...until she is drafted in to the ODSTs ... how will her to lives clash ...read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

hello!

lolperson2 here! hope you like the story read and review PLES!

* * *

earth

sol system

some town in america

* * *

karla middleton sighed as she got dressed._ i really gotta stop with these one night stands. _she sighed at the thought, she knew that she would never be able to stop even if her assassin master jacop madcock (lol funny name right jacop madcock?) tried his best to getr her to stop (because she pleded him to help her). she neraly leaped with joy as she finaly got her little cocktail dress over her bare d-sized breats. she smiled happily and after graping her purse she ran out the door, through the hall way down the staires of the hotelinto the front room of the hotel out the door and hailed down a taxi.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

she laughed as she flipped her golden blond hair to the driver of the taxi and got out the car and started walking toward her house. about half way there she noticed that she had mail her eyes narrowed because she never got any mail. when she got to her mail box that was convintly placed right next to her door. she open her mail box and pulled out the letter and read you it was from...to say that she was speecless is the understatemnt of the year because the letter was from ONI and the letter said that she has just been drafted...in to the ODSTs

* * *

and done with chapter one!

ohhhhhh whats gonna happen to karla now? will she contiune to work as a assassin when she is in the ODSTs?

read more to find out! -lolperson2 out!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

hello can someone please tell me how to get my storys in to the archive section? thank you!

any ways here is chapter 2!

oh yea i should of done this in chapter one but oh well I DONT OWN HALO OR ASSASSINS CREED I JUST OWN MY OCs!

* * *

reach

new alexsdraina( i couldnt remeber how to spell the name or the system reach is located in plaese tell me in the reviews!

* * *

karla was excited for one reason and one reason only, she was being assinged to a ship what ship she did not know...( if you are confused on why i didnt say her squad it because that her ODST instructors found that because of her assassin traing witch she didnt tell them about, that she would work better as a lone wolf.

her excitment ended when she remebered that she was a lone wolf and would most likely be assisgned to a corvette and corvettes dont even have HEIV bays! _damn it im going to hate being a lone wolf if i get stuck in a corvette..._

"KARLA MIDDELTON!"

karla was pulled out of her thoughts as her name was called, she jumped up from her chair and almost ran into the UNSC ship assissgnment person. when she look the person over she could tell that he was around his mid 30s, had black regulation length hair, he had a ugly scar running across his forehead and had blue/green eyes.

"are you karla middelton?" he asked

"yes"

"good... you are being assasigned to the UNSC frigate:_ the devils hand _...now go"

"yes sir!" she saluted and walked out the room

* * *

2 hours later at the bar _drunken luck_

* * *

"hi jason!" greeted karla as she walked into the bar_ drunken luck._

"hey karla" replied the assassin master as he cleaned a glass with a small rag.

"hows buisnees?"

"good"

"any templars need killing?"

"yes"

"how many?" asked karla

"all of them" jason replied

karla smiled at his comment and remebered what she wanted to tell him

"oh yea! i got assasinged to a ship today!"

jason smiled" well good for you whats the name of the ship?"

"UNCS frigate: _the devils hand"_

"a frigate? i thought they would smack your sorry ass on to a corvette." he said as he finished cleaning the glass

karlas eyes narrowed dangerosly at jason, he only smiled at her and started cleaning a new glass. karla sighed an looked at the time. upon noticing that she should realy get home she said good bye to jason and left the bar, on her way home she thought_ ' i have the felling im gonna have fun on _the devils hand_.' _

* * *

ANNNNND THATS CHAPTER 2!

I HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE POINT OUT ANYPROBLEM IF U WANNA BETA READ JUST PM ME! LOLPERSON2 OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

HEY! IM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG SOO ENJOY I DONT OWN HALO ONLY MY OCS!

* * *

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND! ANOTHER FALLEN SOUL!_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND! ANOTHER BROKEN HOME!_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND! WE STAND AND FIGHT TOGETHER!_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND! OR WE ALL DIE ALONE!_

_damn...damn...it im going to be late!_ If you are confused,here: karla is currently going over 300mph done a highway near new alextraina trying to get to the spaceport for a small flight to anchor 10, thats where _the devil hand _is.

_POLOITICIANS BANKING IN THEIR GREED_

_NO IDEA ON HOW THEY CAN BE ALL THEY COULD BE_

_oh crap...NO! _karlas eyes widened in horror as the bridge in bewteen her and the spaceport started rising, then a crazy idea poped up in her brain_ well it seems the only way to not be late is...jumping the bridge hehehehe this will be FUN!_

_HAVE YOU NO HONOR! HAVE YOU NO SOUL!_

_WHAT IS IT THEY'RE DIE FOR! DO YOU REALLY EVEN KNOW?!_

_HAVE YOU NO BACKBONE! HAVE YOU NO SPINE!?_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!_

a small, slightly insane smile appered on karla's face as her rented civilan warthog rocketed at over 350mph towards the bridge. _good thing i'm the only one out here..._

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND I KNOW YOU MADE IT UP!_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND IT'S MORE FOR MONEY!_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND DRINK FROM A GOLDEN CUP!_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND YOUR TURN IS COMING!_

_yes! im half way to the bridge!_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!_

_HAVE YOU NO HONOR HAVE YOU NO SOUL!_

_WHAT IS IT THEY'RE DIEING FOR DO YOU REALLY EVEN KNOW!_

_HAVE YOU NO BACKBONE HAVE YOU NO SPINE!_

the warthog hit the bridge and bounced up..1 second later karla was flying over the ship that the bridge went up for, she looked down and waved at the gawking people.

_HAVE YOU NO HONOR HAVE YOU NO SPINE!_

_WHAT IS IT THEY'RE DIEING FOR DO YOU REALLY EVEN KNOW!?_

_HAVE YOU NO BACKBONE HAVE YOU NO SPINE?!_

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!_

karla's warthog landed on the other side._ hell yea!_ she smiled happily as she pulled to a parking spot at the spaceports parking area.

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND _

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND_

_NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!_

" all passengers for anchor 10 please make your way to dock 1" said a lady on the intercom. karla smiled, graped her 3 duffel bags and ran in side the spacedock.

* * *

10 minutes later

_finally!_ thought karla as she spoted dock 1.

"are you karla middelton?" asked a dockworker after she ran up to dock 1

"yes"

"then get in your the final person to arrive"

"ok" she replied as she walked in to the shuttle that was takeing her to anchor 10.

* * *

ok thats the end for this chapter...

so not my longest ever..but still my longest on this story!

please review!

ill cry if you dont

oh yea the song on this chapter was no one gets left behind by five finger death punch

LOLPERSON2 OUT-


End file.
